todo lo bueno siempre termina
by naty.nessie.cullen
Summary: - te amo eres mi vida – me mira a los ojo llorando -¿Me amas? – me pregunto despacio.-si–lo miro y le conteste sin pensarlo-dame otra oportunidad–suspire


los personajes no son míos son de stephenie meyer, la historia si es mía

* * *

- te amo eres mi vida – me mira a los ojo llorando -¿Me amas? – me pregunto despacio.

- si – lo mire y le conteste sin pensarlo

- dame otra oportunidad – suspire

¿Darle otra oportunidad? ¿Perdonarlo? Lo ama, claro que lo amaba pero nose si puedo perdonarlo

Siempre supe que yo no era suficiente para el y sabia que algún día iba a pasar esto pero dolía, dolía mucho

Mire la pared donde estaban todas nuestras fotos, las que estábamos juntos, en el parque, en el sofá, había fotos nuestras en muchos lugares.

Llevamos 3 años de relación. Los 3 años más felices de mi vida hasta hace exactamente 3 meses. 3 años en donde hubo muchos momentos divertidos, muchas peleas por nada y mucho amor, desde mi parte.

Aun recuerdo como lo conocí, cuando tenía 18 años, todo gracias a mi perro.

** Flashback**

- ¡Jake! ven aquí – le estaba gritando a mi perro. Un cachorrito Shar Pei negro

Lo estaba corriendo por todo el parque, se me había escapado.

- ¡JAKE! – no lo veía por ningún lado

- disculpé señorita – me dio vuelta cuando un dulce vos me llamo

y enfrente mío estaba un dio griego. Un hombre de piel pálido con unos impresionantes ojos verde, un verde que nunca en mi vida vi, tiene el pelo de un color muy raro entre rubio oscuro y cobrizo y completamente despeinado que en vez de quedarle mal lo hacia ver muy sexy, con un cuerpo esbelto, fuerte y musculoso y alto muy alto. Bueno eso me parecía a mí si considero mi 1.56.

- señorita – me vuelve a llamar

- si perdón – Salí de mi estado de idiotez

- me parece que este lindo cachorrito es suyo – me dijo y sonrió, y si no me desmaye con verlo creo que me desmayo acá tiene la sonrisa mas tierna y a su vez sexy que vi en mi vida

- ¿que? – pregunte como idiota y sonrojándome

- este perro creo que es tuyo – y ahí entre sus brazos vi a jake todo lleno de lodo refregándose contra este dios griego

- jake – suspire aliviada

- amm no, no me llamo jake – dijo con su sexy sonrisa

- le decía a mi perro – le dije sonriendo

- si claro ya lo sabia – ¿se acaba de sonrojar? Se ve tierno

- seguro – le dije saracsticamente agarrando a mi perro quien enseguida me lamió la mejilla

- soy edward cullen

- bella swan, perdón por lo de tu remera

- ¿que remera? – me pregunta mirándome como si me acabara de salir otra cabeza

- la que jake te ensucio con lodo –

- a si este remera no pasa nada – y acaricia a jake

** Fin de Flashback**

Nos quedamos hablando toda la tarde ese día y después me pido mi numero de teléfono desde ese día no nos separamos mas. Pero dicen que todo lo que empieza siempre acaba y para mi esto terminó de la peor manera

Recuerdo todas las palabras que me decía

_- Te amo bella – me dice agarrandome por la cintura y dándome un casto beso en los labios_

Todas esas cosas dulces que me decía

_- Mira - me dice mostrándome la cámara de fotos_

_- edward deja de sacarme fotos, no me gusta – le trato de sacar la cámara pero el como siempre se aprovecha de su estatura_

_- nop – me dice riéndose_

_- edward – inflo mis mejillas y haciendo un puchero_

_- eres hermosa bella y yo como buen fotógrafo capto la hermosura – me dice mirándome a los ojos y riéndose_

_- tonto – y me rio_

Yo simplemente estaba enamorada de el, era el amor de mi vida pero todo lo bueno siempre acaba y lo nuestro no fue diferente.

Recuerdo como es que llegamos a esta situación en donde estamos los dos llorando

** Flashback**

Estaba caminando con jake por el parque, nuestro parque en donde nos conocimos, me giro para ir a sentarme a un banco cuando veo un muy conocido pelo color cobrizo

- edward – y sonrió

Pero mi sonrisa se borra y mis lágrimas empiezan a bajar de mis ojos cuando veo que esta besando a una chica de pelo color rubio

Jake se escapa y corre para donde esta edward. El lo ve y se da vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos y me mira, corre hacia donde estoy yo

- bella – pero simplemente niego con la cabeza, me doy vuelta y salgo corriendo hacia donde esta mi auto y yéndome rápidamente hacia mi departamento, nuestro departamento.

** Fin de Flashback**

- te amo eres mi vida – me mira a los ojo llorando -¿Me amas? – me pregunto despacio.

- si – lo mire y le conteste sin pensarlo

- dame otra oportunidad – suspire

- no – y le cierro la puerta.

Me deslizo por la puerta llorando pero se que esta es la mejor opción

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer one-shot que escribo y subo. me inspire en la canción de taylor swift: White Horse

Por favor díganme que les parece con un review aunque sea una critica diciéndome que nos les gusto eso me ayuda a mejorar para la próxima

Que tengan un lindo día.


End file.
